


Phone Repairs

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, kind of college boys au, kind of just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was about hour five of Donghyuck’s shift when the cute boy walked in.“Cute” was both an understatement and not totally accurate. He was adorable, like a little kid, and also kind of extremely sexy at the same time. In a not creepy way. Donghyuck decided instantly he had found his soul mate.--Mark Lee walks into an Apple store, hijinks ensue.





	Phone Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 100% for fun because I love markhyuck
> 
> 100% credit for the idea to my friend who requested she not be named but came up with this concept based off a picture of markhyuck in the practice room
> 
> Minor disclaimer, because if you clicked on this you probably already know from the tags, but this piece of writing involves an explicit sexual encounter between Mark Lee (20) and Lee Donghyuck (18) 
> 
> If that's something that makes you uncomfortable, of course no hard feelings, but I definitely would ask that you just not read this fic and keep it moving because this really truly genuinely is not intended for you
> 
> On that note!! Enjoy lmao

Working at the Apple store was sometimes wonderful. Donghyuck got to use his tech knowledge to legitimately help people, he got a sweet discount on phone accessories, and he got to experience being an expert in something most people knew next to nothing about. Not to mention he looked fantastic in the blue t-shirt.

 

Today, on the other hand, was not an especially wonderful day for the Genius Bar. The new iOS had just dropped, and it seemed like everyone over the age of 32 had suddenly time traveled back to 1986 and needed an underpaid college student to teach them how to use their phones. It was retail hell, essentially.

 

It was about hour five of Donghyuck’s shift when the cute boy walked in.

 

“Cute” was both an understatement and not totally accurate. He was  _ adorable _ , like a little kid, and also kind of extremely sexy at the same time. In a not creepy way. Donghyuck decided instantly he had found his soul mate.

 

The boy had black hair, which looked a little crunchy so Donghyuck supposed it was recently dyed. He had gigantic eyes, and the cutest little pinch between his eyebrows as he glanced nervously around the store. His fitted purple sweater was particularly fitted to his biceps and pectorals. Donghyuck licked his lips.

 

“So you’re telling me this new update won’t work on my phone at all?” He was abruptly yanked out of the wonderful time he was having ogling the boy by the middle aged man in front of him, holding out his now very expensive paper weight.

 

“Sir, this is a generation 2,” Donghyuck said, glancing down at the ancient phone. “I mean, I honestly can’t believe you got the last update to work.”

 

“I haven’t updated it in years, it updated on its own last night!” the man said. “Listen, I’ve been to three other Apple stores and if you can’t help me I’m going to Verizon right now and buying an Android.”

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more assistance,” Donghyuck all but mumbled, distracted by the boy again. He was standing awkwardly by another employee as they helped a customer, fidgeting with the hem of his sweater and rubbing at the back of his neck. Donghyuck tried to gauge how much taller than him he might be, eyes drifting from the rolled up ends of his skinny jeans to where they hugged his thighs and bunched up a little bit under his butt.

 

When he turned to address the man again he was gone, a good 20 feet away and marching purposefully out of the store. Donghyuck smiled a bit in amusement, starting to clear out all the information he’d input about the man’s phone. He imagined Mr. Iphone 2 wasn’t going to be completing his enrollment in AppleCare.

 

“Uh, excuse me,” he heard a voice say. He glanced up and nearly swooned, like, Romeo and Juliet style. Cute Boy was standing right in front of him, not 5 feet away, his skin looking even more immaculate up close. His sweater looked like it might be cashmere, and was probably as soft as the skin on his perfect face. 

 

“Can I help you?” he said, dropping his voice a bit, hoping it was just the right amount of flirty and not  _ too _ slutty. Maybe a little slutty. If Cute Boy likes slutty.

 

“I, uh,” he said, smiling shyly. Oh jesus, dimples. “I broke my phone screen.”

 

“Let me see it,” Donghyuck said, leaning over the bar on one elbow and holding the other hand out. The other boy laughed a little.

 

“Listen man, don’t judge, okay,” he said, digging into his back pocket.

 

What he pulled out could not legally be marketed as a cell phone. 

 

“Oh my god, what the hell did you do to this thing?” Donghyuck said. The other boy just laughed again, nervously. The phone was completely mangled, the screen not only cracked but shattering into little flecks of glass that fell off onto the desk every time Donghyuck adjusted his grip. There was a massive chunk missing in the upper right hand corner that the rest of the cracks seemed to be spidering off of, and the outside edge of the phone itself had a few dents in it where the metal frame seemed to be warped beyond repair.

 

He turned it over (a few more glass bits falling off) to check the back and felt a laugh bubble up. Beneath the network of scuffs and scratches, which could not possibly have been the result of one incident, there was a faint but very legible “SAMSUNG”.

 

“Buddy, you know this is a Galaxy, right,” he said, biting his lip through a smile. Cute Boy blushed, the crease between his eyebrows getting deeper. He pressed the palms of his hands together nervously.

 

“Is that a problem?” he said, eyes wide. Oh god, Donghyuck was going to  _ propose _ to this boy, right here.

 

“This is an Apple store,” he said, slowly. He knew was probably beaming at this idiot the way mothers look at their babies when they spit pureed spinach all over their chests. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I know,” the boy said, nodding a lot. “You guys, like, fix phone screens and stuff, right?”

 

“On  _ Apple _ phones,” Donghyuck said. He flipped the phone back over. “Unless you were looking to replace this poor thing with an Iphone.”

Cute Boy’s face fell. “Oh, shit dude, my bad,” he said, his hands coming up to rest on the top of his head. “I’m sorry, man, I thought you guys just did phone repairs…”

 

He was blushing like crazy, and he kind of looked like he was about to cry. Donghyuck wanted to shove him in his purse and keep him forever.

 

“Look,” he said, an idea coming to him. “This thing might actually be beyond repair-”

 

“Oh, god, I can’t afford another phone,” Cute Boy said, dragging his hands down his face to cover his mouth so his words came out muffled. His eyes looked adorably panicked. 

 

“ _ But _ ,” Donghyuck said patiently. “I have a repair kit for Galaxy phones back at my dorm, and I can try to see what I can do.”

 

Cute Boy removed his hands from his mouth just enough to speak. “I can’t ask you to do that for free, man…”

 

“Oh, you can still pay me,” Donghyuck said, handing the phone back. “I’ll take $50 if I can get it to turn on and $30 if I can’t.”

 

The other boy was beaming. “Are you sure?” he said, his smile reaching his whole face. 

 

“Yeah, my shift ends in like two hours,” he said, grabbing a pen and a sticky note from the shelf under the bar. “Let me give you my address, since you obviously can’t text.”

 

He handed the sticky note over to the other boy, who was essentially vibrating with happiness. “Donghyuck?” he said, reading the name off the note. He stuck his hand out. “I’m Mark, by the way.”

 

\---

 

It turned out to be mostly the screen, surprisingly enough. After Donghyuck took the back panel off, he realized the majority of the damage was superficial and he really just needed to replace the screen and bend the casing back into place.

 

As he was doing it, hunched over his desk and squinting as the tiny screwdriver twisted around inside the charger port, Mark was wandering restlessly around his room. 

 

“Your dorm room is huge,” he remarked, twisting around in the middle of the room. “Mine was half this size and I shared it with some kid named Lucas that always did pull-ups off the top bunk.”

 

“They give the kids in the Civil Engineering program special treatment,” Donghyuck mumbled distractedly.

 

Mark whistled. “Damn, that’s a crazy major.”

 

He continued to wander when Donghyuck didn’t respond. “Hey, you must really like Michael Jackson,” he said.

 

Donghyuck didn’t respond to that either, knowing what the next question would be. 

 

“Oh shit, do you play?” Mark said, excitedly. Donghyuck sighed, turning around.

 

Mark was standing next to his keyboard, which was mostly covered in the pages of sheet music he’d printed from sketchy websites. “A little,” he said, shrugging. “I don’t get a lot of time, with homework and my job and stuff.”

 

“That’s awesome, dude,” Mark said, smiling. Donghyuck blushed. “I play guitar, we should jam some time.”

 

He smiled a little and turned back around, trying to focus on fixing the phone and not the sounds of Mark rifling through the pages of music.

 

“All of these songs have lyrics, you probably sing too huh?” he said. 

 

“Hey, what’s your sign?” Donghyuck said abruptly, cocking his head over his shoulder.

 

“Leo,” Mark said immediately. He was holding a stack of music in his hands. “Pretty obvious, right? That’s what my friend Dongyoung said, ‘classic Leo’. He said it’s because I’m so annoying.”

 

Donghyuck burst out a laugh. “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious,” he said smiling. He popped the battery back into the phone without looking. “And, yeah, I sing a little. I’m better at it than I am on the piano, at least.”

 

“Will you play something for me?” Mark said. He wasn’t teasing at all, he sounded earnest and genuinely hopeful. Donghyuck wondered how quickly he could segue into asking this boy to marry him.

 

“Maybe some other time,” he laughed. “Unless you’d rather me do that than fix your phone.”

 

Mark sighed, tossing the papers back onto the keyboard. “I honestly might, that thing is probably hopeless.”

 

“Yeah, for real, man, what the hell did you do to this thing?” Donghyuck said, holding up the remnants of the removed screen. 

 

“My ex ran it over with a car,” he deadpanned. Donghyuck’s face must have shown his shock because the other boy immediately started laughing. “Kidding! I’m kidding! I left it on the roof of my car and forgot about it.”

 

“Okay, that I believe,” Donghyuck said, turning back to the phone. Cute  _ and  _ funny  _ and  _ dumb, he thought wistfully. Dream boy. 

 

Mark continued to wander while Donghyuck worked, occasionally asking about various things he found or, more adorably, knocking things over. They chatted, mostly one-sided as Donghyuck worked. Mark wasn’t entirely dumb, he realized. Honestly, not dumb at all, just a little ditzy. Like a jock, but in a marching-band sort of way. He asked intelligent questions when Donghyuck was explaining his major, and he seemed to be somewhat of an expert in music theory. 

 

“So, what are you going to school for?” Donghyuck asked. He was sitting on Donghyuck’s bed, kicking his legs back and forth. 

 

“I actually graduated in May, I went for music production and sound design,” he said, leaning back on his hands. “You only need an Associate’s for that.”

 

“Damn, are you some kind of prodigy music producer?” Donghyuck joked. When Mark didn’t respond, he turned around. “Wait, are you?”

 

Mark laughed nervously. “I wouldn’t say  _ prodigy _ , but I have been producing music,” he said. “I mean, like, I’ve sold a couple songs and I helped my friend out with his album…”

 

“That’s awesome,” Donghyuck breathed. “Like, that is totally fucking cool, you’re living my dream.”

 

He looked surprised. “Your dream is to produce music? Why are you at geek school?”

 

Donghyuck shot him a look, and Mark smiled to show he was kidding. “I guess I’m more into performing than writing or producing,” he said, feeling himself blush. “I’m just  _ good _ at geek stuff, and there’s a lot more money in designing bridges than there is in doing Jason Mraz covers at open mic nights.”

 

“You should come to my studio some time,” Mark said excitedly. Donghyuck’s eyebrows shot up, and he swallowed and turned around quickly. “No, like seriously, I don’t have the voice for singing and I’ve been looking for someone to help with the chorus on this one track-”

 

“Alright! So,” Donghyuck interrupted, standing up. He held out the phone. “You’re definitely gonna need a new one in the next, like, two months, but you should be able to use this for now.”

 

Mark’s jaw dropped. “Wait, what? Seriously?” he said, jumping up. He took the phone, his eyes wide as he swiped at the now crack-free screen. 

 

“I mean, I’m not kidding you are absolutely going to need a replacement as soon as possible,” Donghyuck said, looking down at the phone as Mark opened his messages. “Like, this thing is one good drop from completely exploding.”

 

Mark’s head shot up. “Okay, not, like,  _ exploding _ ,” Donghyuck sighed. “Like, every discrete part of the phone separating from itself.”

 

“I can get a new one in a few weeks probably,” Mark said, turning back to the phone. “But you’re a wizard, dude, this is amazing.”

 

Donghyuck smiled. “You looked so helpless at the store, I kind of felt like I had to,” he said, shrugging.

 

“Oh! Right,” Mark said, digging into his back pocket. He pulled out his wallet, opening it and fingering through the bills.   
  


“Oh, no, it’s fine,” Donghyuck said quickly. “It was really nothing, I was joking about you paying me-”

 

Mark held out a fifty. “You saved me, like, a couple hundred dollars dude, just take it,” he said, shaking his hand for emphasis.

 

“No, I can’t,” he laughed, pushing the money away. “You’re a starving artist or whatever.”

 

Mark stepped forward quickly, reaching around and tucking the bill into Donghyuck’s back pocket. It was probably (definitely) meant to be an innocent gesture, but now that they were standing less than a foot apart, Donghyuck felt his cheeks getting hot. His lips parted a little as he looked down at Mark’s mouth, then back up to his eyes. Before he had time to think about it, he stepped forward and grabbed the other boy’s head, pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Mark gasped against his mouth at first, jumping slightly, before sighing through his nostrils and bringing his empty hand up to hold Donghyuck by the waist. Donghyuck took the phone from him, placing it gingerly on the desk behind him, and shifted his arms around Mark’s neck. With both hands free, Mark wrapped them around his hips and pulled him gently forward. He swiped his tongue across Donghyuck’s mouth, causing the younger boy to groan softly from deep in his throat. 

 

He pushed Mark backwards gently, taking tentative steps forward until they hit the bed. He pushed at his shoulders until he was sitting, breaking their kiss so he could take in the way his lips shined and his hooded eyes gazed up at him. Then he stepped between his legs and pulled his face up for another lingering kiss.

 

After a moment, Mark pulled away. “This isn’t, like, payment for the phone thing-”

 

“Shut up,” Donghyuck breathed, kissing him again more forcefully. He leaned forward into the other boy until they were crashing backwards onto the bed. 

 

He lifted himself up just enough for Mark to scoot back until he was lying with his head on the pillows, then crawled up his body and dipped his head down to suck at his neck, straddling him. Mark’s breath was catching in his throat with every inhale, his hands squeezing restlessly high on Donghyuck’s hips. But he wasn’t making any noises, really, and Donghyuck had a feeling he made some pretty great noises.

 

He started grinding his hips down experimentally, and when it forced a high pitched gasp out of the other boy he repeated it a few times. He kissed along Mark’s neck, from under his ear to the collar of his sweater, then switched sides to suck a mark under his other ear. When he stopped grinding his hips down, Mark grabbed him tighter and rolled his hips upward at just the right angle for their cocks to rub together. They both gasped. 

 

“I  _ need _ you to fuck me,” Donghyuck whispered in his ear. Mark groaned, turning his head so their lips met in a heated kiss. They rutted against each other for a minute or so, until Donghyuck sat up and pulled his shirt off.

 

Biting his lip, Mark reached up and rubbed at his sides, hands dragging up his ribs until they ghosted over his nipples. “Oh, god,” Donghyuck gasped as he started rubbing at them with his thumbs. He had particularly sensitive nipples, and the way Mark’s thumbs flicked at them was going directly to his cock. 

 

He started grinding his hips down more urgently, hands gripping at Mark’s wrists. “I’m gonna come like this if you don’t stop,” he murmered, head rolled to the side and eyes fluttering closed.

 

“Shit, really?” Mark breathed, moving his thumbs faster. Donghyuck gasped again, turning it into a whine towards the end as the other boy starting pinching at his nipples. “God, that’s so hot.”

 

He shoved Mark’s hands away, collapsing forward into another kiss. He tugged at the other boy’s sweater until he got the hint and pulled it off. Donghyuck took a moment to appreciate his body, rubbing his hands from his pectorals down to his abs, biting his lip as Mark sucked his breath in to emphasize his muscles. When he glanced back up, Mark was smirking.

 

He smiled and rolled his eyes. “Take your pants off, Adonis,” he said, lifting himself up so the other boy could unbutton his jeans and shimmy them down. He was already half hard in his black briefs, and Donghyuck could see what appeared to be an...impressive situation.

 

Mark saw him looking and didn’t smirk this time. Instead he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing and his eyes sliding down Donghyuck’s body to where he was closer to fully hard under his black slacks. 

 

He reached out to undo Donghyuck’s pants, sliding the zipper down and reaching his hand in to palm at his cock. Donghyuck choked out a gasp, bucking his hips forward. He rocked back and forth a few times, huffing his breath out as the hand continued to stroke him through his underwear. 

 

He climbed off just long enough to yank his pants and underwear off in one go before climbing back on the other boy, groaning at the feeling of his cock rubbing against his abs. “Seriously, I need you inside me,” he said, leaning forward to brace his hands on either side of Mark’s head.

 

Mark nodded, his mouth hanging open. He looked so stupid and hot. “Do you have lube?” he said after a moment.

 

Donghyuck jerked his head towards the bedside table. “Top drawer,” he said, dipping down to suck at his neck again. He whined as Mark twisted away to pull the drawer open and rifle through until he found the clear bottle. When he settled back on the pillows, he held the bottle out to Donghyuck, a sort of dump expression on his face.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle and Mark’s other hand, popping it open with his teeth and squirting a generous amount of lube on the other boy’s index finger. Mark blinked at him as he did it, seeming surprised when Donghyuck lifted himself forward to give him access. “Half the fun is having you do it,” he said, trying for sexy but definitely sounding a little exasperated.

 

Mark nodded a few times. “Cool, cool, got it,” he said, tentatively reaching his hand around Donghyuck’s hanging cock to rub a finger between his ass cheeks. He seemed unsure of himself, so when his finger brushed back and forth a few times across his hole Donghyuck bit his lip and nodded encouragingly.

 

The first dip of his finger into Donghyuck’s ass made them both inhale sharply. Donghyuck focused on not rolling back onto it, feeling like it might freak him out a little. Instead he patiently held himself still while the finger bobbed in and out, inching minutely deeper each time. 

 

It was actually kind of hot how infuriatingly slow and gentle Mark was stretching him. It was minutes before he nudged a second finger in next to the first, and what felt like hours before he was fully thrusting in and out. He seemed fascinated watching Donghyuck’s cock twitch every time his fingers bottomed out and his hand pressed against his ass. He wasn’t quite finding his prostate, only barely brushing it a few times by chance, but Donghyuck didn’t care. He’d rather die than admit it, but he loved the way Mark was handling him like he might break. It made him feel precious and small and delicate. Especially because he knew Mr. Muscles could probably throw him across the room, and fact that he was being so gentle was incomprehensibly sexy.

 

Eventually, though, it did start to border on teasing, and Donghyuck was starting to feel sweat pool at the back of his neck. He did not feel especially sexy when he was the only one sweating, so he figured it was time to speed things up.

 

He lifted himself up so Mark’s fingers slipped out, confusion on the boy’s face quickly turning to surprise as Donghyuck used one hand to pull the other boy’s briefs down and the other hand to line him up with his ass. “Are you sure?” Mark said, eyebrows pinching together. 

 

“God, yes,” Donghyuck moaned as he felt the blunt tip of his cock pressing at his hole. “I am one hundred percent sure.”

 

He probably could have done with a bit more stretching, he decided as he sank down an inch at a time and felt the sting all the way up to his neck. But it was worth it for the way Mark was just  _ not breathing _ as he watched his cock disappear inside his ass, eyes wider than he’d seen them all night. When he felt like he was close enough to the base, he bit his lip in a kind of smirk and bounced up once and back down so he was fully seated on Mark’s hips.

 

They both gasped. Donghyuck had his eyes closed, but he imagined the pinched look on Mark’s face and whimpered at the thought. He rolled his head around on his shoulder to look down through the corners of his eyes and sure enough, Mark was staring intensely down at where Donghyuck’s ass was pressed firmly against him, mouth open and jaw jutting out a bit. He took pride in how the other boy was panting, each exhale coming out in a puff like he was exerting all of his energy on not moving. 

 

He was kind of in the same place as far as not moving, honestly. He knew he really should be waiting a few minutes to adjust, but he couldn’t resist rolling his hips a few times. He hummed a high pitched moan with each rotation, and Mark’s hands on his thighs were squeezing so hard he heard one of his knuckles crack.

 

His shallow thrusts grew slowly until he was lifting his ass up a few inches and dropping it down. The humming whimpers turned into full on moans as he felt the slide of Mark’s cock pulling and pushing at his rim. He shifted one of his hands off Mark’s chest to hold it over a hand on his thighs for leverage, then he lifted himself up until just the head was in him and used all his weight to drop back down.

 

This time they both moaned, his own loud enough to be more like a yelp. He sat there for a moment, eyes closed and breathing shallow. Then he looked up and saw Mark watching him, looking almost amazed. They held their gaze for a moment, then they both laughed. “God, it’s like we’re virgins,” he giggled, shaking his head.

 

“Yeah, what’s up with that,” Mark said under his breath, eyes soft. It sounded very loaded. Donghyuck swallowed.

 

“Hey, remember that time I said I wanted you to fuck me?” he said loudly, twisting his hips around in his lap.

 

Mark smiled. “Hell yeah, I do,” he said, sitting up. He leaned forward until Donghyuck was flopping backwards onto the bed, his cock slipping out of him. He leaned over him and kissed him hard on the mouth, Donghyuck melting into the mattress as his tongue swirled around behind his teeth.

 

He felt Mark line himself up and half a second later he was ramming forwards, bottoming out. He kissed down Donghyuck’s neck as he started a shallow rhythm, slowly building up momentum until his hips were audibly slapping against his ass. Donghyuck’s moans were more like choked off sobs as he was jerked up the bed with the force of the other boy’s thrusts, feeling his tongue swiping across his collar bone.

 

Alternating between loud “ah”s and high pitched groans, he slipped a hand between their bodies to stroke himself in time with the way they were kind of rocking the entire bed. His knuckles brushed Mark’s stomach and seemed to startle him, his hips stuttering as he looked down and saw Donghyuck’s fist sliding in twisting strokes up and down his cock. He stopped entirely, huffing out breaths and leaning his head down to suck at Donghyuck’s earlobe.

 

“Are you close,” he whispered huskily.

 

“How close is close,” Donghyuck gasped, rotating his hips to feel the other boy inside him. He let his eyes roll back into his head as he swore he could feel the tip nudging around at his insides. 

 

“God, ok,” Mark said, planting a chaste kiss behind Donghyuck’s ear. “Come here.”

 

He sat up and pulled out (Donghyuck was really gonna need him to stop doing that) and tugged at Donghyuck’s arms until he sat up too. He then maneuvered him around so he was lying face first on the pillows. He was about to make a quip about missing out on the view with this position when Mark abruptly slipped back into him, making the words come out as a choked off groan. He was pressing his entire body into Donghyuck’s, causing the younger boy’s cock to rub into the bed. 

 

Mark kissed from between his shoulder blades all the way up his neck, to his hairline, then he lowered himself so his chest was pressing against his back. “Better?” he whispered in his ear.

 

Donghyuck nodded, dropping his head down and gripping the pillows with both fists. He braced himself as Mark immediately started up a much faster pace, using the leverage of his entire body to buck his hips forward. Donghyuck spread his legs out a little on the bed so he could get him a in little deeper, and it just so happened to angle him perfectly so he was dragging across his prostate with every thrust.

 

At this point most of it became a blur. He was nearly yelling into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut as he pushed himself back rhythmically onto Mark’s cock. The rubbing of his own cock and nipples onto the course blanket below him was almost too much. He’d meant to warn the other boy before he came, not wanting to get come all over his bed, but his orgasm washed over him almost out of nowhere. He turned his head into the pillows so his near-screams were muffled.

 

He was still coming when Mark pushed himself up so that he was kneeling behind Donghyuck, grabbing the younger boy’s hips and guiding him up so he was on all fours. He immediately started pulling him back onto his cock, the slapping of their hips almost as loud as the whining moans Donghyuck hiccuped out. Donghyuck swore he came a second time, his arms collapsing so his face and chest were pressed into the bed as Mark held his ass up to continue plowing into him.

 

It was bordering on too much when Mark finally pulled out. Behind him, he could hear the slick sound of his hand on his cock, then he felt the cool wetness hit his lower back as Mark let out a long, deep groan. He started whimpering again as Mark steadied himself with one hand on his hip, still grunting as he came, clearly aiming his come at Donghyuck’s ass.

 

They both stayed there panting for a moment, Donghyuck’s legs shaking. He kept himself propped up on his knees for a little while longer, not trusting himself to be able to lie down gracefully. 

 

Mark collapsed heavily next to him, both hands covering his face. “That was crazy,” he said into his hands.

 

Donghyuck laughed breathily, pushing himself up on his arms so he could maneuver himself around to lie on his back next to him. “Yeah,” he breathed, fishing the bottle of lube out from where it was pressing into his lower back and tossing it on the floor. 

 

Mark rolled over onto his side, hooking a leg across one of Donghyuck’s. He propped himself up so he was leaning over him, eyes soft as they scanned his face. His hair was sticking to his forehead a little with sweat, and Donghyuck smiled. He was now definitely the less sweaty one.

 

“What are you smiling about,” Mark said, his voice low. He said it like he was expecting Donghyuck to blush and say “nothing”.

 

“You look gross,” Donghyuck said breathily, mimicking his tone sarcastically. Mark’s expression dropped, then he was laughing and shoving at the other boy’s shoulders.

 

“Fuck off,” he laughed, rolling over so he was on his back again. He grabbed Donghyuck’s waist and pulled him half of top of him, both of them still giggling. “You’re a brat.”

 

Donghyuck buried his face in his neck, his entire bottom lip squeezed between his teeth. As Mark’s laughter tapered off he wrapped both arms around Donghyuck’s waist and sighed. 

 

“It wasn’t payment for the phone thing,” he said, into Mark’s neck. He never really knew what to say after sex, and he knew he was being awkward, but he didn’t want this one to leave. He sort of didn’t want him to leave  _ ever _ , which he knew was probably a little much.

 

Mark chuckled. “I’m glad,” he murmured. “I mean, I’m very broke, but I’m not exchanging sex for phone repairs broke.”

 

Donghyuck pushed himself up a little, enough to look at him. “Good,” he said softly. He bit his lip, tilting his head to the side a bit. “Because I’m keeping the fifty.”

 

Mark burst out a surprised laugh. “You’re funny,” he said, smiling. “And smart, and cute.” He was studying Donghyuck’s face with a strange look in his eyes. Whatever that look was, it made his cheeks hot.

 

“You’re definitely the cute one,” Donghyuck said, immediately cringing inwardly. God, he was so fucking cheesy. “Well, you’re  _ a _ cute one. You’re alright.”

 

Mark was still smiling. “I’d still really like to hear you sing,” he said. He started stroking one hand up and down Donghyuck’s back softly. “And I’d really like it if you came by the studio some time.”

 

“I’m not fucking you in a recording booth,” Donghyuck said flatly. He pushed himself up. “Should we go get cleaned up, or do you wanna sleep in a puddle of come?”

 

He laughed. “Yeah, we can go get cleaned up,” he said, sitting up. Donghyuck went to climb off the bed and was pulled back into the other boy’s lap by his arm.

 

Mark guided his face around so he could lay a chaste, lingering kiss on his mouth. Donghyuck kept his eyes closed for a few seconds when they parted, opening them to see that soft look on Mark’s face again. After a beat, Mark slapped him on the butt. “How about a shower?” 

 

“I share it with 5 other guys,” Donghyuck said, laughing as Mark groaned.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are set to be approved before posting because of the slightly sensitive nature of the fic but I'll read them all I promise!!! <3


End file.
